Prom Night
by SunSetSoItSeems
Summary: All Toph wants is for Aang to ask her to the prom, and all Aang wants to do is... buy refrigerator magnets? AU ONE-SHOT!


SunSetSoItSeems: Hey there! This is a cute Taang one-shot I wrote for a homework assignment. I hope you enjoy it! (I thought it was cute!)

Prom Night

Toph sat on her couch with Aang resting beside her. They had been best friends since forever, and it was finally senior year of High School. Toph was excited to say the least. Not necessarily for graduation, but very much for the prom.

Toph was a die-hard tomboy, but something about this prom made Toph _giddy_. Okay, the something was actually somebody: Aang. Toph had been crushing on him since freshman year, and it didn't help that the poor boy was completely, and utterly oblivious.

No, seriously.

As much as Toph hinted that that their 'dates' were more than a friendly outing, her childhood friend stayed unknowing. Today was the day, though. Toph was going to ask him to prom.

Well, sort of.

The plan was actually to insinuate so much that Aang got the point. That was almost the same, right? Either way, Toph was going to get her way. That meant plan A: hint excessively.

"So Aang! What are you going to do on Saturday? I mean, it being the night of the prom, after all." Toph implied casually.

"Well, I was thinking about having a party. Do you want to come?" Aang replied cheerfully.

"Actually, I was planning on maybe going to… uh, nowhere?" Remembering her plan, Toph caught herself. "What about the night before?" She was slightly disappointed. Okay, _very_ disappointed.

"I don't know."

The two sat in an awkward silence, just sharing each other's presence. It was just around noon, and Toph was starting to get bored.

"Want to go shopping?" She asked, finally breaking the dreadful silence, and Aang nodded, willing to do anything to escape the boredom.

The two friends walked to Toph's car, not talking about anything particularly important.

Aang got in the driver's seat, and Toph sat shotgun.

"Why are we shopping anyways? Isn't it going to be crowded because everybody would be shopping for prom dresses?"

Toph frowned. Why did he have to use his brain _now_ of all times? _Of course_ everybody would be going shopping for dresses! Toph was determined to be part of that everybody, too!

"Well, dresses are important! I might get one too. Just in case I go to a _dance_ any time soon." Toph made sure that Aang heard her meaning. It was _not_ understood.

"I'll help you pick one out then!" Aang smiled cheerfully, turning into the mall's parking lot. Sure enough, though, the lot was packed. Parking extremely far away from the mall, the two got out and began to walk.

_Great!_ Toph thought. _This way I get to hint even more to him!_

"Why aren't you going to the prom?" Toph asked, making sure to lace fake curiosity into her voice.

"Well, I don't exactly have a date. Plus, this way I get to spend time with you!" Toph gritted her teeth and forced a smile.

"Is that so?" Toph sighed, but Aang nodded gaily.

"Best friends forever!" He exclaimed, putting his hand on her shoulder for a second. Toph grimaced as he pulled it back. "We skipped prom together!"

"Yes, and aren't we both _so_ pleased." Toph muttered under her breath, shaking her head.

Aang nodded. "Everybody talks about prom when they're older. We can tell our children that we had a stellar party instead!"

Toph blushed as Aang said 'our children', even though she knew what he really meant.

Aang and Toph finally reached the front doors, almost out of breath. _Surprisingly __enough_ neither knew where the nearest Jessica McClintock was. After what seemed like hours of walking, the two finally spotted the popular dress store.

Aang and Toph gaped as they looked inside. It appeared as if hundreds of near-rabid seniors were _all_ buying their dresses in the _same_ store on the _same_ day.

Aang felt his jaw drop. "This is _madness!_"

"Madness? This is prom!" Toph grabbed Aang's hand and practically dragged him inside.

Toph was almost crushed in the crowd. It was hard enough trying to walk, let alone hold onto Aang's hand. She felt her grip slip and looked around. Aang was nowhere in sight.

All of a sudden Toph felt something slip into her hands.

"Hold this, Lisa. I need to go somewhere else."Toph heard an unfamiliar voice talk to her. Before she had a chance to respond, the stranger was gone. Toph glanced at the dress in her hands. It was a pale green with a yellow lining. Strangely, Toph _liked_ it. It had a certain tomboyish feel to it, and wasn't completely awful.

Maybe this 'Lisa' wouldn't mind if she tried it on…

Okay, not try on. Purchase was a more accurate word. The line might've been long, but who cares? It was for the prom. The prom she would attend with Aang. As a couple.

The dress was _expensive_. Toph had known that Jessica McClintock was expensive, but _wow. _Toph pulled out her wallet quickly, counting her bills. She gave the correct amount and walked out, sporting her prom dress bag proudly.

Aang was waiting outside the store, panting and staring at the enormity of the crowd.

"That was complete chaos! I can't believe you survived!" Aang eyed her bag. "You bought something? What did you get?"

Toph shook her head. "You'll see sometime _soon._"

"Maybe." She mumbled as an afterthought. Aang raised an eyebrow but didn't question her. The two friends then exited the mall, doing their best to avoid the large storm of teenagers.

Aang drove Toph to her house and the two walked in together.

"So are you planning on doing something tonight?" Toph asked curiously. "We could go somewhere for dinner or something."

Aang shook his head. "I have some things I forgot to get when we went to the mall. I need a hat and refrigerator magnets. Are we still on for the party prom night?"

Toph felt her anger finally build up to a breaking point. Maybe the breaking was just her heart, though. Why did Aang have to be so oblivious?

"Aang, I really am _not _in the mood to talk about this. Please go somewhere else for the moment." Toph could almost feel her eyes welling up with tears, and she ran out of the door, not even stopping to lock it.

_I can't believe he's ditching me for refrigerator magnets._ Toph thought. _I tried to hint to __Aang__, but nothing will get through to him._

Toph stayed out for several hours, strolling through the park. It didn't help that so many couples chose that spot for a date. The park was _so_ romantic with flowers, trees, and a gorgeous fountain that lit up at night! IT would be the perfect spot to go to after the prom. There would be only the chirping of birds to keep the silence away.

Toph sighed dreamily as she sat down on a nearby bench, only to get up when she realized it was occupied by a kissing couple. Toph made her final decision: she would go back to her house.

It was feminine moments like these where Toph realized having a guy as her best friend was not so great. Under this condition, there were only two people she could talk to now. Her good friends: _Ben and Jerry_.

Rushing to her house, Toph opened the door quietly. She strolled into her kitchen and opened her freezer door. If Aang was going to reject her hints for a date, she was going to respond with a good heaping helping of double-fudge ice-cream and a sappy movie.

Toph shut the freezer door and then spotted something. There, looking _quite_ like a ransom note was the following message in refrigerator magnets:

_Toph,_

_Will you go to the prom with me?_

_Aang_

Toph smiled softly and leaned against her wall. Maybe refrigerator magnets weren't so bad after all…

------------------------

Review!


End file.
